vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lord (Miitopia)
|-|Dark Lord= |-|Darker Lord= |-|Darkest Lord= |-|Dark Curse= Summary As a human, the one who would eventually become the Dark Curse was lonely and had no friends, constantly ignored by everyone. Eventually, they thought that their boring face was the cause of this. As such, they removed it. But without their face, they could no longer cling to existence, and became a soul of hatred and malice. Eventually, said soul possessed a worker in a HP Banana Factory who opened a box containing it, becoming the Dark Lord. As the Dark Lord, they stole the faces of many across Miitopia, until a group of adventures appeared. Despite the Dark Lord's best efforts, they were defeated. Then, the Dark Curse, while attempting to posses the protagonist, possessed the Great Sage. They then became the Darker Lord. Eventually, in the final battle, they absorb dozens of faces and become the Darkest Lord. After their defeat, the Dark Curse is either destroyed for good or given a new body by the Great Sage, depending on player choice. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Dependent on player choice and who they are possessing Origin: Miitopia Gender: Dependent on player choice and who they are possessing. Age: Unknown. Was described to have been a normal human a "Long long time ago" Classification: Human (Formerly), Spirit, Dark Lord | Darker Lord | Darkest Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 6. True form is a spirit. Possessed the Great Sage after being defeated the first time and attempted to do the same to the protagonist on two separate occasions, and would have had it not been for outside interference), Perception Manipulation (Can steal people's faces, leaving them unable to see, speak or (presumably) smell), Power Nullification (Seals away The Protagonist's Job two times, but the third time they were too powerful for this to happen), Summoning (Creates all of the monsters seen in the game, though said monsters are weak without a face), Statistics Amplification (Monsters who are given faces are made more powerful), Teleportation, Mind Control (By putting a face on it, forced the Dragon for attack the heroes despite it already having a face) Telekinesis (Lifts rocks to create a rock slide), Sleep Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Able to force people into nightmares), likely has Poison Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Empathic Manipulation (Causing people to burst into laughter, burst into tears, become angry, become greatly excited or distract them), Darkness Manipulation (Creating pitchforks of darkness under the foe), Electricity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Magic, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Of spiders), Absorption (Of mental energy/Magic Points) and Explosion Manipulation (Created all the monsters in the game, who have these abilities) | All aforementioned abilities enhanced, Soul Manipulation (Has all the powers of the Great Sage, who can capture and destroy souls), likely Ice Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Petrification, Energy Projection and Age Manipulation (Enemies created after the Dark Lord's transformation into the Darker Lord can have these abilities) | All aforementioned abilities enhanced as well as Pseudo-Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: Building level (Considers castles mere piles of rocks. Presumably responsible for the sudden creation of the Nightmare Tower in Greenhorne. Created and is far superior to literal sentient Lightning Clouds) | At least Building level (Not only do they have their old power, they also have the power of the Great Sage, who was considered equal to their former self. Created a copy of their former self that was actually stronger than themselves.) | At lest Building level '(Far stronger then before. Just one of their hands is able to fight three members of the party. The Protagonist instantly considered trying to fight them a mistake. Required ten party members for it to even be a fair fight) 'Speed: Subsonic (Can land hits on Thieves and Cool Miis, who are able to dodge attacks from literal sentient tornadoes. Should also be faster then the aforementioned tornadoes, having created them) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed via lightning attacks | Subsonic (Should be faster then before) with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed via lightning attacks | Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed via lightning attacks Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class '''(Able to physically damage characters comparable to themselves) | At least '''Building Class | At least Building Class Durability: Building level (Able to take several hits from the party) | At least Building level '''(More durable then before) | At least '''Building level Stamina: Above Average (Battled multiple people for an extended period of time), possibly Limitless (True form is a spirit, completely transforms anyone who they possess) Range: Extended Melee Range. Several meters with abilities. Standard Equipment: A massive amount of faces from various unlucky Miis. Intelligence: Gifted (As a human, figured out the magic to remove their own face. Outsmarted the Fab Fairies.) Weaknesses: Arrogant and sadistic to a fault. Any of their status effects, physical or mental, can be negated by being outside of battle for a time (Though this is impractical, if not impossible for one combatant to do). Notable Attacks/Techniques: As the Dark Lord *'Face Stealing:' The Dark Lord's main ability. They remove the face from an unsuspecting Mii. This leaves them piratically defenseless. This ability goes in tandem with The Dark Lord's other main power. *'Monster Creation:' The Dark Lord can create entire armies of monsters, though without a face they aren't that strong. Here is a list of monsters the Dark Lord can create. *'Nightmare:' The Dark Lord lures his foe into a nightmare, forcing them to sleep. This nightmare physically damages them. *'Rockslide:' The Dark Lord telekinetically lifts rocks and creates a rockslide to hit several party members for heavy damage. As the Darker/Darkest Lord: *'Whirlwind Blades:' The Darkest Lord's left hand attacks with small coins to blitz their foe. *'Double Scratch:' Self Explanatory. *'Towers of Flame:' The Darkest Lord's Right Hand targets up to two enemies before engulfing them in a pillar of flame for massive damage. *'Giga Lightning:' The Darkest Lord's Right Hand fires lightning that deals AoE damage. *'Dark Hole:' The Darkest Lord creates a pseudo-black hole in themselves to damage a large area. *'Asteroids:' The Darkest Lord summons asteroids to rain down on their foe. *'Big Bang:' The Darkest Lord's strongest attack. Creates a massive explosion that deals huge damage to the entire area. Brings the party to just one HP in game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Poison Users Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Animal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Age Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8 Category:Nintendo Category:Miitopia Category:Immortals